


three am

by sagexx



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternia-Focused, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Comfort, Daydreaming, EriSol - Freeform, Fluff, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M, Minor Kismesissitude, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Quadrant Confusion, Quadrant Vacillation, Slice of Life, Soft Boys, Thunder and Lightning, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unrequited Love, eridan is lowkey scared of thunderstorms, i am crying, lapslock, soft, sollux is a gamer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21701254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagexx/pseuds/sagexx
Summary: “oh man,” sollux chuckled. “you are so fucking out of it.”“its…” he ogled at the corner of the tv screen. “three am, sol.”in which eridan attempts to sleep through a thunder storm.
Relationships: Eridan Ampora/Sollux Captor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 135





	three am

**Author's Note:**

> homestuck is back,,, now is a such a convenient opportunity to indulge in erisol,,,enjoy zzz

lightning crashed against the hive. despite eridan’s frantic huddling into the recuperacoon, flashes of light still managed to trespass into the darkness between his eyelids, to his annoyance. (and to his anxiety, if he were perfectly truthful with himself- not that he was anxious, just a lil bit concerned on what would happen if this stupid landdweller home came down burning around him. he was a fussy sleeper already. he preferred his nights nesting in his own pool of sopor slime, not fearing for his life sitting in a tissues-for-walls lowblood joint. how in the hell were all the party trolls downstairs even ok with this?) eridan strained his ears to listen beyond the occasional spraying of rain on the window. to his surprise, the sound of distant chatter that had lulled him to sleep earlier was gone. an odd sense of emptiness filled him. was he alone here?

the pine tree just outside swayed so violently that it hit the wall with a loud _thump._

whatever, eridan scowled. he settled deeper into the slime and closed his eyes harder, if that was even possible. the storm wavered. at times it came off loud and temperamental but even the greater forces of nature had to come to a lull at some point. during one of these lull periods, the pitter patter of gentle rain put him to sleep. 

eridan didn’t really dream of anything. it was the kind of pitch black sleep that sucked you in for hours and spat you out an unpredictable amount of hours later, refreshed and, for once, alert.

but when a particularly loud clash of thunder reverberated through his eardrums, he jumped awake, far from alert, eyes struggling to open. the storm was back up. through the windows he saw blurry glimmers of light: the ever changing screens of the neighbour’s television, a lamp here and there. no one could sleep with such a racket going on outside.  
he grumbled and stretched, the weight of the sopor slime dragging him back in. he was tempted, for a moment, to try to find the position he was in when he fell asleep, but another crash made him jump. 

it became abundantly clear to eridan that he would not be getting any good sleep that night. it’d just be him and the storm- just like it had always been…or, he could go downstairs and complain to the host…

with a surprising resolve, eridan pulled himself out of the guest recuperacoon and stripped out of his gooey clothing. he opened the closet and rifled through his options. there wasn’t exactly what he would call an extravagant selection to choose from- it looked as if there was an entire row of black hoodies with the same design, and ‘design’ was a generous term. he felt himself smile. he supposed this is where that douchebag kept all his extra clothing, but these all seemed untouched, almost like he didn’t bother cycling through them. they all smelled vaguely of honey and beeswax. what a slob. he took a whiff like a huge fuckin creep and tossed one on.

the storm sounded quieter in the hallway. eridan left the door open and pattered towards the only source of light he could see. 

he found sollux captor in his one (1) hoodie.

only the leftover snack trays and empty cups alerted eridan to anyone else ever being there at all. 

“back already, asshole? parties gone.” sollux’s voice didn’t hold the same kind of hostility it usually had. his eyes were trained on the television, game controller in hand.  
“i wasn’t here for the party anyway,” eridan remarked, crossing his arms as he stumbled onto the couch. the cushion sank under his weight. 

“kinda realized when you cocooned yourself in the guest room at ten pm,” sol’s eyes flickered down to the symbol on eridan’s hoodie. an unintelligible flash passed through his eyes, but before eridan could peer closer, sollux turned back to the tv. 

“whatever. i don wanna hear it tonight, sol. im tired.” he closed his eyes and leaned back into the couch, wiggling his toes into the soft mustard coloured carpet. the storm seemed less threatening here, in this domed room with yellow lighting… the black outside was kept at bay. 

“why’d you even come twonight anyways ED?”

eridan cracked one eye open and allowed himself a moment to glance at his side profile, his thick eyebrows and squinted eyes, his thin frame. he smiled. 

“what, i can’t come for the fun of it? you’re the one who invited me anyways.” it didn’t come out as biting as he meant it to, and at the change in tone, sollux looked over. he faltered. smiled back. 

in eridan’s mind, sollux put down his controller and opened his arms...he let eridan lazily curl into him, let him lay his head on his chest while the rest of the world went on. the television buzzing in the background would lull him back to sleep, the rumble in sollux’s chest when he spoke would keep him content for sweeps and- he really shouldn’t keep his hopes up with these foolish daydreams. he couldn’t let himself think that about sollux...fuckin sollux captor, who didn't hate him enough to be his kismesis but didn't love him enough to be his matesprit. currently it was all the up and down of the seesaw and frankly, he was too tired to object.

“oh man,” sollux chuckled. “you are so fucking out of it.”

“its…” he ogled at the corner of the tv screen. “three am, sol.”

the room was so lit up compared to the dark outside the window. 

“and?”

bzzz. the controller whirred.

“only a crackhead stays up this long, that’s what…”

sollux grinned. there may or may not have been times where eridan dreamed of those fangs grazing his neck…

but that wasn’t really what he was feeling right now…he felt…the slight warmth coming off of sol’s lowblood system, a heaviness in his eyelids, and a deep stirring in his insides that made him want to reach out and pull himself onto sol’s lap right then and there. 

“not…crack…”

he didn't know what sollux was saying. he also didn't care.

his face swam in and out of focus, his thin, carved mouth opened, closed, opened, but eridan could only hear the intoxicating essence of sollux captor...he didn't bring his glasses. did he even care? 

mmm

"eridan?”

it was moments like these he adored. 

in between

sleep

eridan didn’t ever care what sol might’ve snarled back at him, because his face hadn’t been that open in so long…

soft laughter, a warm touch on his shoulder, pushing him down…

he dipped in and out of sleep, and finally, he fell. 

nothing but a soft zzzzzzzzzzz

when he came to, there was a warmth on his head- fingernails raking through his hair, the distant drone of a grubtube video. sol twirled the piece of purple near his forehead absentmindedly. eridan closed his eyes, trying not to move- he was far enough not to be touching, just close enough to want to be closer…

feeling him stir- sollux pulled his hand away.

in eridan’s head, his hand was still in his hair, and they were both cuddled up together in the living room with the lights on, huddled in blankets and laughing and talking softly as the storm went on outside. 

but maybe, after everything, this was enough for now.

**Author's Note:**

> <3 <3 <3
> 
> edit 12/16/2019: minor spelling and grammar edits


End file.
